The Bishop of Essex County
by RedHandedJill44
Summary: A Collection of Fringe drabbles centered around the one and only Peter Bishop. Most of them will be from his mind, others will be about him from other people's perspectives. Ranging from pre-Pilot to future potential situations. Please R&R!
1. Revival

_Revival_

He did not want to see his father. The fact that he had been dragged halfway around the world for the sole purpose of babysitting the man for the FBI did not sit well with him, especially when taken into account the fact he had promising business propositions vying for his attention in the world's more exotic locations. The manner in which he had been dragged back to the States set his nerves on edge and, with the price still on his head, left him checking every backstreet corner for Big Eddie's thugs.

Thankfully the FBI chick with the gun gave him some sort of protection.

"_One two, tie your shoe, three four, shut the door, five six, pick up sticks..."_ Walter's voice rose up from the lab where he was milking Gene. "_Seven eight, don't be late, nine ten, start again! One two, tie your shoe..." _The old man wasted no time in bonding with the rather vocal cow who at the very moment raised a moo in protest. "No, Gene, don't eat that! Don't eat that."

Peter couldn't help but smile.

* * *

_A/N: Just wanted to start you all off with a bit of early Peter & Walter :) I hope you all enjoy. Today's reviewers will be serenaded with a children's song of their choice by Walter :)_


	2. Author's Note:

**_~ The Bishop of Essex County ~_**

* * *

_Welcome to a collection of Fringe drabbles focusing on the one and only Peter Bishop. :) Some of them are longer than this, and some of them are much shorter, but for the most part, they will be this length. Hopefully there will be about 100 drabbles in all, and the majority will be about Peter or from Peter's perspective and his opinions on certain characters._

_Note. They will not be going in chronological order. There could be one drabble one day that will be about the pilot and another about the most recent episode or something I predict happening in the future. I will put a spoiler warning in front of those that would qualify. I wanted to this collection to have the feel of a shoe box filled with pictures and each picture is a different memory or feeling and that's why it may seem scattered or all over the place - because they are memories that pop back at random. Also, I got this idea for this style of fic from_nancystagerat_and her Remus/Tonks fic "_Better to Have Loved." _I'll put a link to it on my page :)_

_I plan to publish them about once a day or every two days, though I can't guarantee that will happen all the time - though I will do my best! If there is a gap longer than two days, most likely it means I'm behind on my writing, school is being evil, or I'm in a place with no__wifi._

_So please, without further adieu, I give you the rest of "The Bishop of Essex County."_


	3. Insides

_Insides_

She made his insides quaver. Never before did he think a girl would be able to do such a thing.

Then again, Olivia Dunham was quite different from any girl he'd ever met before.

For starters, she had a gun. Even in his line of work, he didn't come across chicks with guns that often. Secondly, she could read him like an open book. No matter how hard he tried it was nigh impossible to keep a secret from those haunted eyes.

It was those eyes that set his insides to jello. Those haunted eyes that held too much sorrow, too much pain for one soul. It was those eyes that called to him. It were those eyes that frightened him.

Because in those eyes he saw his future. A future he'd been running from.

A future that he'd found and one that scared him to the core of his being._  
_

* * *

_A/N: Just some random thoughts Peter had early on in Season Two with some mild angst and foreshadowing. And some Polivia love of course :) Reviewers today are being bribed by having a jello date with Olivia and Peter_


	4. Beginnings

_Beginnings_

"Walter, get your head out of the car!" The old man buried his head farther into the car in pursuit of the goldfish that was lost in the seat cushions. "Walter." The young man tapped his father on his shoulder and slowly drew him out of his pursuit. "The crime scene is that way."

"Oh, is it now?" The doctor smiled and headed towards the taped-off house.

"Yes." Peter Bishop ran a hand through his hair, following his father. "Remember? Agent Dunham called us and told us that she had a case."

The old man turned and smiled like a child in a candy factory. "Wonderful. Do you think she'll have any pie?"

Peter shook his head and continued to herd his father into the building. "No, Walter. I don't think they'll have pie at a murder scene."

"Oh."

"Mhmm"

"Do you think we can have some later?"_  
_

* * *

_A/N: Reviewers today are given a piece of pie with a character of their choice :)_


	5. Custard

_Custard_****

The lab was relatively quiet as the younger Bishop opened the doors to the Harvard basement. His father gave him a delighted smile and then promptly ran off to the kitchen as some part of his mind reminded the man of his custard was waiting for him. Astrid followed in suit, with oven mitts in hand. "Walter, don't use your hands! It's hot, remember?"

Peter chuckled and shook his head, glancing around the lab. It was surprisingly quiet with Walter out of the room, though clattering cookware rang out from the kitchen. A low moo from Gene momentarily disrupted the peace accompanied by a soft voice soothing the cow. Olivia was curled up in the hay bales in Gene's stall and at the moment was engaged with the cow in a staring contest.

"You know you can't win?" Olivia blinked at his sudden arrival and shot the MIT dropout a glare. "Either she was going to win, or just get bored and go back to eating." The cow snorted through a mouthful of hay as if to prove his point.

"Doesn't mean a girl can't try." The agent smiled and lay back down in the hay. Peter sat down next to her, his nose suddenly overcome by the scent of hay. _Fall_, he decided. _Hay smells like fall. Crisp and sweet. Fresh._

He glanced over to the woman lying next to him with eyes closed in the hay. A strand of hair had fallen in her hair and the man was suddenly overcome with a desire to move it from her eyes - eyes that were closed in peace. He raised his hand, but then pulled it back as his father suddenly stood in the doorway holding his custard looking as proud as a new father holding his baby.

"The custard is ready!"

* * *

_A/N: Reviewers today get to frolic in the hay and have a staring contest with Gene with the character of their choice :) _


	6. Red

_Red_

Seeing red was something he was used to. It was a drive, a motivator that gathered him up and propelled him to his goal. It focused him on the task at hand and narrowed his vision until all he could see was red.

He was seeing red now.

There was someone in his life that did not belong. She was sleeping in his bed, taking the place of another. Curiosity was the first reaction that came to his mind - the curiosity of whether the midnight phone call was telling the truth. But as the truth came out, curiosity quickly faded behind the red veil that tinted his vision.

His Olivia was out there. Somewhere trapped and lost, but she was there and to the best of his knowledge, she was still alive. How long she'd stay that way was a fear that began to haunt his thoughts.

And so that fear fueled his anger. It drove him to the point where the red veil was all he could see and every seen was tinted by his anger.

Red was the color of his life and he joyously embraced that reality. Red was the drive that propelled him to succeed. And red was all he would choose to see until she was home safe.

* * *

_A/N: You all get some angsty Peter today. Honestly, I'd hate to be the one who pisses him off. I'd be terrified for my life haha. Anyways, readers and reviewers will get one character of their choice to be their bodyguard for the day. Enjoy! _


	7. Parents

_Parents_

There was one picture that he kept with him throughout his years of travel. One picture that he had on his wall at MIT and in his wallet as he ran around the world.

A small, dark-haired, smiling woman, with sad eyes. A woman who's been through hell and back, but who always had a warm hand for those in need. A woman who had been taken away from him far too soon.

He took the picture from his wallet and gave a weak smile.

"Happy Birthday Mom..."


	8. Hours

_Hours_

"Listen Sweetheart, I don't care what dirt you have on me, there is no way I'm getting on that plane."

Olivia sighed as the man tailing behind her balked at the sight of the jet resting on the tarmac. "Really now? Because just ten minutes ago you were more than willing to be cooperative." She spun on her heels and stood up against the man. "And if you want to test me one more time, it only takes one phone call - one - and I can promise you that you'll be expedited back to the United States faster than you can say 'please.' Got that? Sweetheart?"

Bishop bit his lip and walked around the woman before pointing a finger in the agent's direction. "Fine. I got it. But just for the record, I didn't want to do anything to do with this. My father was in my life once and to be quite honest, I'm glad he got the hell out of it. He did enough to put my life in ruins." The young man continued to the plane, but turned on the steps to face the FBI agent. "Got that? Sweetheart?"

* * *

_A/N: Some pilot love for Peter and Olivia :) I just love how he calls her sweetheart - reminds me of Indiana Jones. Ok, so instead of bribing for reviews, I'm going to beg today. This story has had over 1,300 hits and only 10 reviews. Seriously? Come on guys, it doesn't take that long to review - you can even do it anonymously. I just want to know what you think so I can make them better. So please, review today? Thank you!_

_Also, reviewers today get to ride in a Gulfstream to a location of their choice with the character of their choice :) So please review!_


	9. Who

_Who?_

"Peter?"  
  
He almost dropped the phone. It was her. He could hear it in her voice - a haunted soul lost darkness; a long lost friend finally coming home. "Who is this...? How did you get this number?"__

"Peter, its me... I'm... I'm back."

Peter shook his head and ran his free hand through his hair before grabbing a chair to support himself. "Olivia..? Is... Is that you?" He had to fight to keep his voice from shaking. He nearly held back the question his mind was suddenly plagued with, but could no longer keep himself from knowing. "Where... where did you come from?" The man shut his eyes, as if the tighter he closed them could shut his ears as well.__

"Peter... Peter you left me. It's me, Olivia... Dammit Peter, I'm back... I'm back. Please... please Peter you have to believe me."

"Olivia... I..."  
_  
"Peter, I -"_

Suddenly her voice cut out and Peter realized he was holding his breath. "Olivia? Olivia? Are you there?"

"Peter... I'm right here."

Peter nearly jumped out of his skin as he slowly turned around to face the blond standing in his living room. The blond with bangs and make-up and a certain spark to her personality. Confusion and sarcasm filled her voice instead of the haunted longing of the woman on the phone. Frankly, sarcasm was getting on his nerves. At a speed that surprised even him, he gave her a small smile and gestured to the phone in his hand. "Sorry, the girl at the Chinese takeout left for a moment." He put the phone up to his ear and turned away from the woman in his house.__

"Peter... She's like you. She shimmers. She's not from here."

"Thank you Miss Ling, I'll be there in thirty minutes to pick it up." Turning off the phone, he turned to Olivia and walked over and gave her a kiss, surprised at the disgust that now filled her pretty features. He assumed it was directed towards the Chinese food, but a part of him wondered if that look was for him. A bitter hate filled him up as he thought of the lost girl on the phone. "You up for Chinese, love?"

* * *

_A/N: I wrote this before "Entrada" aired and its my personal take on Peter's reaction to finding out that AltLiv isn't his Olivia. I actually called the phone call way before they showed that :) I hope you all enjoy! Please read and review! I want to know what you think!_

_So please review! Please!_


	10. Foam

_Foam_

There were many names for the lab in Harvard's basement. _The Freak Show. The Flying Circus. The Fun House. Walter's Little Shop of Horrors_, was one of her personal favorites. Astrid had to admit that while working under the orders of one Walter Bishop wasn't exactly the job she had in mind when she joined the FBI, this was the job she had been waiting for all her life.

And thankfully she was not the only assistant Walter had in his lab.

A loud clang rose from the sensory deprivation tank where Peter emerged with a scowl on his face. Astrid held back a laugh as she noticed he was in a biohazard suit - minus the helmet - and covered in foam.

"Seriously? Does he think that the inside of that rusty hunk of metal will ever be used for surgery?" He staggered out and grabbed a sponge on a nearby table.

"Well, Olivia goes in there enough that maybe Walter wants the inside to be sanitary?" Peter shot her a look and she smiled. "Nah, you're probably right."

"If so, why doesn't he just buy a stainless steel one instead of keeping this rusty old tin can?"

"Sentimental reasons?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," Peter replied as he shook his head and disappeared into the tank once more. Astrid chuckled as another clang rattled from the tank followed by the sound of Peter's body hitting the bottom. "_Next time we're using something that doesn't involve me slipping on the floor!"_

She just smiled.

* * *

_A/N: The first of the drabbles about Peter told by someone else's perspective :) In this case - Astrid! Thank you so much to those who reviewed please do it again! Some of you gave great feedback, and it helped a lot with some of the future drabbles :) So PLEASE review!_

_This week's reviewers will have a party in the lab with the characters of their choice :)_

_Also, starting now, I won't be posting every day like I have for the first set of drabbles. More than likely they will come every other day now :) Though some days you might get a surprise and get one every day. So please read, review, and enjoy!_


	11. Cold

_Cold_

The hospital room was quiet. The monitors spoke their monosyllabic tones that marked the last few moments of a life. The woman lay on the bed, propped up by pillows, and looked to be sleeping, but the man sitting at her side knew it to be a farce. Her brain was quiet and he knew she'd never wake up.

No amount of science could change that.

He reached up and took on her limp hands in his. He could feel the life pulsing through them, but it was faint and weak, as if holding on only for his final goodbye. He ran his thumbs over her knuckles, trying to ignore how cold they were.

He looked into her face. It was peaceful, though nicked by cuts, the woman seemed serene. Hopefully she was in a better place. The tears come without warning and it took all of the man's willpower to keep from becoming consumed by them. He lifted her hand to his face and kissed her soft, cold knuckles.

The man stood and placed the woman's hand back on her lap. Peter Bishop looked into the woman's face and gently moved a strand of hair from her face for what seemed to be the last time.

"Goodbye, Olivia."

* * *

_A/N: This little piece takes place during "A New Day in the Old Town," when Olivia is brain dead after blasting out of her car from the other universe. Just some intimate moments between Olivia and Peter :) _

_Please review and enjoy!_


	12. Animal

_Animal_

For once in her life, he frightened her. His eyes weren't his own. His soul was owned by another - a creature of the deep held him in its grasp. It leeched his humanity until all left in him was the incarnation of the virus. It drove him, it was his passion. It consumed him until she no longer recognized the man on the other side of the glass.

He was no longer than man she knew, but a shell - a host - for a creature too small to be seen. And that creature despised her. It desired to unleash its passion for destruction upon its next host. It's ferocity towards her was frightening, as it was being displayed through Peter's eyes. He hated her. He despised her. He wanted to kill her. He was consumed.

And Olivia could only watch._  
_

* * *

_A/N: Olivia's POV during "What Lies Below" when Peter becomes infected with the ancient virus. Some angsty Olivia :) yay!_

_Please review and enjoy!_


	13. Girl

_Girl_

_Olivia._

The name was like honey on his lips, rolling off the tongue sweet and soft.

* * *

_A/N: Very very short drabble today :) just some good ol' Polivia love. Reviewers today get Peter (or their Fringe crush) to say their name in a sexy way haha :) Enjoy!_


	14. Outsides

_Outsides_

With a frigid _splat_! Peter's face was bombarded by a slushy snowball, courtesy of his father's hand. The young man wasn't particularly eager to go play in the snow with Walter, but he'd grown increasingly weak to the elder man's requests as of late. And this was how he was being paid for it.

"Walter!" The younger Bishop wiped the snow from his face and shook it from his hair. "Do not throw snowballs at me. You hear? No more snowballs."

"Oh come on, son. It's just a bit of snow... It's not that bad..." Peter sighed and ran a gloved hand through his hair as he watched his father scurry about, gathering more snow in his arms. He turned around to the bench where Astrid sat, with a poor attempt to shield a smile on her face.

"Next time, you're playing in the snow with him." Peter tried his best to sound frustrated, but couldn't keep the smile from his voice.

Astrid chuckled. "Sure Peter. You can be the one who bakes pies with him."

"You got a deal. Next snow forecast is- _splat_!" Peter froze as the snowball slid down his neck into his jacket. Astrid snorted, trying not to laugh. Walter giggled as he gathered more snow, but not before Peter pelted the old man, a healthy smile on his face.

"Like father, like son."_  
_

* * *

_A/N: Time for some wintery Peter and Walter :) I hope you all enjoy. Reviewers today get to partake in a snowball fight between the Alt!Fringe Division and Our Fringe Team (you can choose which team :) Enjoy!_


	15. Diary

_Diary_

This Journal is the Sole Property of one Dr. Walter Bishop. The following excerpt is the sole property of Walter Bishop.__

My son hates me... I don't know my son anymore. He hates me... He must hate me...

I saved his life. I kept him alive. Yes, I took him from him home, but there he would have died! I... I saved him... I saved his life. And he hates me. My son. My son hates me.

I did it for him. I took him from over there - to save him. I meant to take him back... But I wanted to save my son. I wanted to save my boy.

And now he's gone. Now he hates me...

My son. My boy... My Peter hates me...

And the thing is... what eats at me is...

I know I deserve it.

End Excerpt.

* * *

_A/N: I imagine that Walter wrote this sometime during "Northwest Passage" while Peter was away. Please review and enjoy! _


	16. Oblivion

_Oblivion_

He wanted it all to go away.

He saw the pain in her eyes and the strained calm that took over her facade. And he was the cause. His blind ignorance led him to where he was now. He was the source of her pain. He was the cause.

And so he drank. He drank and let the warm fuzz of whiskey filter his vision until his grasp on reality faded to almost nothing. Yet even in the warmth of the drink, he could still hear her voice. He could still see hear tears.

And it was his fault. It was his fault and regardless of whether he was in reality or drenched in the whisky induced warmth, she still was in pain - she still was crying.

And there was nothing he could do to save her.

* * *

_A/N:A drabble post "Marionette" - some sad angsty Peter and referenced some sad Olivia :( please review and enjoy!_


	17. 2 AM

_2 A.M._

For once, Walter was asleep - that was unusual. His son was awake. Wide awake.

That was not unusual.

Peter had lived his life on little sleep. He was used to being kept up to all hours of the morning, and after he became Walter's caretaker, the number of hours that he had to himself for rest quickly dwindled.

That wasn't an issue. He normally would just snatch a nap in Gene's stall while Walter chased after the occasional unicorn in the lab. The cow didn't mind.

But what kept him up tonight was the knowledge that a blond FBI Agent was awake as well. The two of them shared a similar affinity for not getting enough sleep. She could hide it well, but Peter couldn't be fooled that easily. He knew that she was holding on to hours of sleep as she fought of living nightmares during the day, and he couldn't imagine what demons infested her dreams.

Sometimes it was just easier to not sleep.

And for some reason, while the thought of getting little sleep posed no sense of dread or frustration to himself, Peter couldn't help but feel for the young woman whose sleep was just as bad as his.

* * *

_A/N: please review! reviewers today get to have a sleepover with the character of their choice!_


	18. Metaphor

_Metaphor_

"You know, I could never get metaphors straight." Astrid nearly laughed at the look on Peter's face as he heard the words come out of her mouth.

"Seriously?" She nodded and carried a few boxes into the next room, his voice following her. "A linguistics major and cryptologist doesn't know what a metaphor is?"

"Well, don't be so quick to judge - I always failed at metaphors and similes in high school." Olivia smiled from the stairs.

"Oh come on, not you too!"

She smiled innocently and laughed. "They were hard! I can't even remember what the differences are... Hey Astrid, is it the simile or metaphor that uses 'like'?"

The junior agent's laugh rose from the office. "I have no idea. I'm not the one you should be asking. Though I think it's metaphors... "

Peter raised his head and looked at the two women before plopping it back down in defeat. "Similes use 'like' or 'as', metaphors don't."

"Thanks Peter!"

"Welcome..."

* * *

_A/N: This comes from my own experience of always getting metaphors and similes confused. Darn you terrible middle school english teacher!_


	19. Sky

_Sky_

Olivia observed the man sitting across from her with dying interest. For the past hour, Peter Bishop had gone from complacent, yet irritating travel companion to pacing around the cabin like an caged animal ready to be released. Unfortunately for this animal, he wasn't flying to freedom and his cage wasn't on the ground.

"Ok, I have some money saved up - not a lot, but enough." Olivia shot the man a look that should have made him stop right there, but for some reason he just kept on going. "But enough to get me out of whatever you have planned. So please. Land this tin can and let me walk back to Baghdad."

She narrowed her eyes at the man and gestured for him to sit. "I'm afraid I can't do that. For one, we're already over Southern Europe and I think _walking _back to Baghdad would be a poor choice. Secondly, you agreed to come with me, and I still have a phone with me." She gestured to the arm phone in her armrest and pulled her cellphone out of her pocket. "Its only one phone call from this plan and I can guarantee you won't be going back to Baghdad."

Peter glared at the agent before resigning and sitting in the seat across from her. "Do you have anything else to say except how you're going to keep threatening me to follow you?"

"Not until I know you'll be cooperative."

Bishop narrowed his eyes. "Fine. I'll be cooperative." He spread his arms and leaned back as if in a gesture of peace. "Now will you tell me why on earth you need to desperately talk to my father?"

She shot him a smile. "I'm afraid that's classified."

"You don't like making things any easier on me, do you?"

Her smile softened. "Comes with the job."_  
_

* * *

_A/N: So sorry for the delay in publishing! The holidays made it difficult to keep up with my writing, but I'm back and with another Peter/Olivia drabble :) I hope you all had a fabulous Christmas and I wish you all a joyous New Years! _

_Reviewers get a Middle Eastern vacation with the character of their choice :) Please review!_


	20. Rise

_Rise_

"No! Olivia, I won't let you do this!"

"Why not? We need him for this case - we _need _his hand's on involvement!"

"Not on this one. Not on your life."

"Why not? We need Walter! He's the only one who's seen something like this before. We can't do it without him!" Silence. "Why don't you want him to do it, Peter? What's wrong?"

"Olivia... please... It's Walter. Since when does he need a reason to stay away from something that could be mentally traumatizing?"

"Peter..."

He looked out the window. "It's the way my mother died..." He turned his face to hers and she saw the haunted pain in his eyes. "I don't want him to relive that... He shouldn't. He doesn't have to."

Olivia opened her cell and began to make a call. She started for the door, but as if changing her mind, she turned to face him and put a hand on his shoulder. "He won't."

* * *

_A/N: This drabble's full name should actually be 'Tempers Rising,' but... that wasn't the prompt - so you get 'Rise' instead :)_

_I also want to thank Viktorija__ and Elanor Cerin for their wonderful and constant reviews :) you two are wonderful and you make me feel like this collection is actually enjoyed. Thank you so much!_

_Enjoy and please review! I want to hear what you all think about it!_


	21. Pain

_Pain_

"Olivia!"__

Shit. Oh my God... What the hell just... Shit. Shit shit shit shit. "Olivia!"

She's not moving. Within seconds of the young woman flying through the windshield and crashing on the pavement, he was there by her side with her head in his arms.

"Walter! What the hell just happened?"

The old man looked as bewildered as his son - the two of them seemingly the only ones standing still as the agents around them reacted to one of their own flying through a car. "I don't... I don't know son..."

Peter looked down at the woman, his friend. Her eyes stared into his - seeing without knowing - and sirens filled the air. "Hang on Olivia..."


	22. Looking Up

_Looking Up_

You know I never meant to stay, right?

You know I never meant to stay around this messed up town cleaning up after everyone's messes. Especially yours. All of this stuff from your convoluted past dredged up for me to fix. Not only that, but I have to babysit you. I have to babysit my own father because he's unable to care for himself! But I'm here… I'm still here. I will _always _be here, Walter. I'm not leaving you. And you can't get rid of me, not by a long shot.

And you. You think I'm going to leave you out?

You come up to me in Baghdad, thinking you own the world and drag me back to a place that I left behind for a reason. You brought me back to this life and introduced me to this… this freak show. You tricked me and blackmailed me to get me to release my father. You lied to me. And yet… you did the best thing you could ever do for me. You brought my father back to me. You gave me a purpose to my life - something that I never had before. And Olivia, I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I will always - _always_- be here for you. Always.

I'm always here for all of you.


End file.
